Love and Loyalty - Royai Romance Fictions
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: A collection of various romantic royai oneshots.
1. Future Funiture

**Love and Loyalty – Royai Romance Collection**

 **Story 1: Future Furniture**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice.**

 **Wrote this in Omniscience POV.**

* * *

"Where's your furniture?" Riza asked as she walked into the large but still cozy house that Roy found. It was just a few minutes outside of Central, had a yard, and was part of a secured neighborhood. She'd been surprised when he told her he'd bought an actual house instead of one of the rentable flats he normally frequented. She realized why he bought one when he held up a key and asked her to move in with him.

With his new position as a vice fuehrer, he was going to need his aid around him the majority of the time. He used that as an excuse if anyone asked, but he really didn't need one. It was a three bedroom flat after all. Even if it weren't, Grumman made sure to amend the fraternization laws a couple months after he'd become fuehrer, so they weren't doing anything illegal by moving into the same home. They didn't have to know they were going to sleep in the same bed.

"It came," he said, motioning toward the living room.

Riza followed Roy to the living area, mindful of stepping on something valuable or tripping over several boxes littering the hallway; it was all of his things because hers hadn't come yet. Hayate passed them, zigzagging through the maze of crates as if he were the one that placed them in that particular pattern. "See?"

Riza walked to stand beside Roy. The living room was void of any furniture except a nice black couch and a brown side table. Her stomach sank. "Where's the rest of it?"

He looked at her, confused as to what she meant _._ "Rest of it?"

"Yes. A coffee table, a few chairs."

"Umm…"

She didn't like the sound of that. "Did they take the rest of the furniture up to the bedroom? What about your bed."

Roy rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at her face. She was the master at asking questions he didn't have a good answer to. He had an answer, but not one that he figured would be very pleasant for her. "I…I don't have a bed."

"Where do you sleep?"

"On the couch."

She looked around the living room again, noticing something else was missing. "You don't have a desk either?" That was something odd for an alchemist not to have.

"No, I do the paperwork I bring home while sitting on the couch."

"And where do you eat?" she asked. Roy opened his mouth to answer but she did it for him, "On the couch. I don't know why I asked." She hadn't expected him to have a lot of furniture since they moved a lot, but she'd expected more than this. Thankfully, she had some things they could use. Not a proper couch, but he had that covered. She sighed and left the room to check on a few other things that would make the house more secure.

 **-/-/-**

Roy groaned and leaned against the wall. What was he thinking asking her to move in here when he had nothing more than a couch for furniture? He should've at least purchased a bed. He was so excited to have her with him all the time that it didn't occur to him. He'd never needed a completely furnished home before. He also never thought he'd live long enough to have the opportunity to buy things with her for a house of their own. Now he did, and…His eyes widened. He smiled and slid down the wall he leaned against until he rested on the floor.

Now he did.

Now _**they**_ did.

They were alive. He and Riza were alive. He'd stared at her in the hospital, so thankful she was breathing and her blood still flowed through the veins of a living person instead of leaking from a corpse.

He laughed and looked up at the doorway when she stepped back inside. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm great. Fantastic, actually."

"Why were you laughing?"

"We're alive," he said. "And here."

Riza raised an eyebrow. "You're just now realizing that?"

Roy grabbed her hand and pulled her until she was on her knees beside him. He got on his knees and turned so he faced her. "I guess getting this house, you being here, really set it in stone for me. The fact that I have to buy furniture that sui—"

"Mine is on the way, you don't have to buy anything."

"That's not the point," he moved a hand to rest behind her neck, pulled her forward, and grinned.

"Sorry, continue," Riza said and chuckled at how cute, and kind of romantic Roy was being.

"It really hit me when I realized that I didn't just need the couch. I need the double sized bed, lamps, chairs, and a table for two in the kitchen. I need things that we can . . . live with. We need those things. We can actually have a home."

Riza stared at him and remained silent for a moment, her facial expression changing slowly the more she thought. "That's right," she said trailing off as the full brunt of what he was saying hit her. They were alive, they were together in this home, and they did need those things. To anyone else, furniture would be simple, something to take for granted, but to them, it was much more than just material items. It was a symbol that they had a future.

"Want to shop for furniture tomorrow? We have the day off," Roy said.

"I said I had some coming."

"Yes, but that's your furniture. We need to buy our furniture. Besides, your bed is probably not big enough for both of us right?"

Riza laughed, nodded, and decided to tease him a bit, "Yeah, that's right. But there are two bedrooms. I wasn't aware we'd be sharing a room."

Roy knew she was teasing but played along. He shook his head. "Not my plan."

"Oh?"

"No," he grabbed her around the waist and fell backward onto the hardwood floor. Riza released a gasp of surprise at his sudden action. "We need a huge king-sized bed."

Riza rested her head on his chest and looked up at the ceiling. "A king bed probably wouldn't fit in the bedrooms very well."

Roy frowned. "That's right." He heaved a large sigh.

Riza cuddled closer and threw her arm around his firm stomach to hug him. "But wouldn't a small bed be better?"

He looked at her. "How so?"

"Well, in a small bed we'd be much much closer."

His smile widened and he kissed the top of her head. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Comes with the job. And now that I'm living with you, I'll have to do that more often in the future."

"But at least we have a future. We can do all those things that people think are boring. Things we put off doing. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Perfect."

* * *

 **AN: I've always found it funny that the smallest things in life can bring some of the biggest realizations. From holding that cup of coffee, staring in the eyes of someone you love, smell of rain, etc can stun you in some way. There are some people that crave something as simple as all of that and can't have it. It makes one think about how they should be grateful for what they have. That's what spawned this simple fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment if you have the time.**


	2. The Best Things in Life Come in Pairs

**Love and Loyalty: Royai Romance Collection**

 **Story 2: The Best Things in Life Come in Pairs**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice. I do own any original characters if they are present.**

* * *

Roy and Riza were solitary people. Riza's mother died when she was young, and the extent of her father's company was using her as a notebook. That wasn't exactly the kind of upbringing that made one an extroverted life of the party type of person. She slept alone in a small iron bed and no one was ever allowed in her bedroom when they came to her place. There was only one person she might have allowed, but he'd never even been to her apartment building.

Roy was more outgoing but it was just a façade and necessity in his work. He went on dates, but contrary to the rumors, he never slept with anyone except her. When they did have their trysts, it was always somewhere they chose to meet other than their homes. He said she would be the only one to ever be in his bed if it were big enough for two people. As of right now his "bed" was a couch.

But even with the occasional tryst, they were used to the number one. Accustomed to words like I, me, single, only, solo. They didn't have to compromise outside of their working and sexual relationships.

That all changed when they said their last I, and that "I" was accompanied with another word: Do.

Then, single things they were accustomed to became pairs. Instead of one coat hanging by the door, there were two coats. Instead of only one plate at the table there was another. Now there were two toothbrushes and double the closet contents. They had to become accustom to words like we, us, double, two and duo. Compromise was essential for a successful marriage.

Now, instead of a single bed or a couch where they had to sleep alone, there was a king-sized bed. Instead of their own apartments, they now shared a house.

Roy got into bed. Alone. At a time, he'd been used to sleeping by himself, but now it didn't feel proper until the bed gave slightly under another weight. Until he smelled his wife's scent wafting over the fresh linens.

The moment Riza crawled under the covers, his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. She turned in his embrace and smiled before giving him a quick kiss, snuggling into his warmth, and closing her eyes.

It hadn't taken them long to realize that, for them at least, the best things in life came in pairs.


	3. Royai Romance Drabbles Pt 1

**Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection  
**

 **Story 3: Royai Romantic Drabbles Pt 1**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **AN: I had these (among others) up on the site in a collection called One Hundred First Thoughts. It was the Royai 100 themes but I twisted them and challenged myself to write first thing that popped into my head. I decided to take them down, clean up/extend some of them and put them in the various oneshot collections that I have. So here is one of them. Some are short (less than 500 words) some are longer. Either way I hope you like them. I've included a bunch in each chapter if they came from the collection and are still short.**

* * *

 **001: Drawing a Boundary Line **

Riza never let any man get too close to her. She had an invisible boundary line in both her head and heart, and no guy ever put in enough effort to find a way across. Until she met Roy Mustang.

No matter how hard she defended it, Roy never gave up, he persisted in convincing her he was worthy and she could trust him. It took a long time, and any other man would've given up, but he eventually managed to break down her walls and cross her self-imposed boundary.

 **002: Fingertips**

It never ceased to amaze her that the same calloused fingertips that snapped day after day in that rough ignition material were the very same ones that trailed so smoothly along her body and ignited passion in her night after night.

 **003: Cureless**

Roy Mustang got the disease from her. After being with many other women, he finally contracted it. He'd heard about the disease on the radio; he saw it in movies and read it in books. Maes always warned him that he'd be hit with it and even knew who he'd get it from. He'd denied it over and over again. Now, as Roy kissed Riza Hawkeye, he accepted he got the disease and he wanted to remain cureless.

 **004: Shackles**

Some people think of marriage as being put in shackles, but when Roy and Riza were finally allowed to marry it was as if they were being released from them.

 **005: Proof **

Written expressions of it in poetry format was a sweet gesture, but it never impressed her. Dozens upon dozens of red roses were nice, but not of practical use. Declarations of it could always be a lie. It was spoken too often, used too supererogatory, to be taken as meaningful. She saw proof of his love from the random hugs he gave, from the way his hand rested on the small of her back as he let her through a door before him. Small actions, glances, a smile, and the way his arms felt around her, was all the proof she needed to know that he loved her.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. *hearts*  
**


	4. One Sweet Love

**Love and Loyalty: Royai Romance Collection**

 **Story 4: One Sweet Love**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **Disclaimer:** **Full Metal Alchemist and all its characters are the property of Hiromu Arakawa. No profit was made from this fanfiction. This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of original characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. The author holds exclusive rights to the overall course of the plot. Unauthorized duplication is prohibited.**

 **AN: This was originally written as a oneshot birthday fic for Chickaroo Mustang in 2006.**

* * *

The moonlight fell upon her bare skin creating the illusion that she was a mystical goddess that would evanesce out of the room and out of his arms with dawn's arrival. He pulled her tighter to him. She was his escape from reality. His strength to face his flashbacks. His wings that flew him away from the pain if only for a few hours.

His tightened hold must have roused her because she turned in his arms and opened her eyes. She licked her lips and then offered him a sleepy smile. He didn't return it and instead moved his lips to hers and they exchanged shuttering breaths before kissing. Their hands smoothed over each other's skin like silky expensive brushes, painting over the shadows of Ishbal that would hang over them with dawn's light. Each touch chased away the storm that loomed for only a minute. The press of their bodies against each other smothered the lightning threatening to strike them with guilt.

She pulled him atop her and he moved down for another press of lips. The sun grew brighter; his kiss grew harder. They had two distinctive pains, yet, as they came together, their pain was shared. Their lingering and forever present guilt over Ishbal even though they helped rebuild it. Their failures were joined. They'd failed to reach the pinnacle of the military, though Grumman was doing a fine job. They would continue to work to redeem themselves, and that would take far longer than they had on this Earth.

But after all those failures and pains, something good came from it. More than either thought they deserved. Something they both wanted for so long, but their time in the military prevented it.

They were able to declare their love to each other in front of their family and friends. They were able to officially dedicate their lives to each other even though they'd unofficially done so long ago.

Now they were able to become each other's possessions, each other's sustenance, and each other's one sweet love.


	5. Military Personnel

**Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **Story 5: Military Personnel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice.**

 **AN: This was originally only one line but I extended it out. It belonged to a collection I had formerly on this site in the form of my One Hundred First Thoughts collection. It is one of the 100 Royai Prompts.**

* * *

 _I vow to conduct oneself in a way that honors the uniform and befits an officer of the Amestris military. . ._

She could still remember every word of the oath she made that day, and she'd kept it through the few good times and through the bad times when she should've thrown down her gun, torn off her uniform and walked away.

She had the reputation among her peers as the paradigm of what an officer was supposed to be. She got offered positions time and time again from higher officers and could have her choice of assignments if she put in the word. She was cold and disciplined because one could never earn a title like The Hawk's Eye, without being such.

She knew the rules and regulations and always obeyed them. Her actions out there for all to see.

Roy Mustang was the person that knew most of her actions were only made up of the first syllable of that word. Act. It was all an act. At least when it came to him.

She forgot about the rules when they worked overtime. No one was there to see her hard-kept wall crumble as he slid his hand around her waist and turned her so she faced him. She was anything but disciplined when he backed her up to lie on his desk and made love to her until she couldn't help but moan his first name out into the empty office. There wasn't a single trace of coldness as her hands tangled in his hair and their sweat soaked bodies pressed together as their lips worked and tongues plundered each other's mouths.

And for a brief moment, she could focus solely on the man to whom she made the ultimate vow to protect.


	6. We Are Always

**Love and Loyalty: Royai Romance Collection**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **Story 6: We Are Always**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit for this fanfiction except writing practice.**

* * *

If I could take back all of the kisses I shared with other women, I would. I'd take back the times I bought them flowers, candy, and dinners. All the times I had sexual relations with them. My reputation of being the proverbial ladies man was accurate, and I'm not proud of that.

Those women never meant anything to me. That reputation was a front taught to me by Grumman and used to make me appear freewheeling and ambitionless to anyone watching. Eventually, I fell into living up to them, though nowhere near the level that the rumors stated.

To this day I don't feel guilty toward the women because it was obvious they never truly gave a shit about me either. They only wanted me for my looks, which I'm still confused about, and the prestige they got hanging on my arm at some formal military banquet. Those women had wanted to say they snagged Colonel Roy Mustang and not one of them cared enough to find out about the real me. But to be fair, I wouldn't have trusted them even if they'd tried.

The most important people know the truth, and that's what matters most. My true friends know the real me. They acknowledged my aspirations and helped lift me to where I am now. But no one now or ever again would know me as well as the woman sitting in the chair across from me.

No one else can bring such happiness yet at the same time raise so much terror in me. I adored her as we grew up. Our first time had been together. We'd been two hormonal teenagers sating desires and curiosity. I'd compared every woman I slept with to the times with her. It wasn't the nicest thing I could've done, but it happened nonetheless. At least I never spoke it out loud.

I feel a grin form on my lips as I study her. She's focused on the book in her hands and the sly smile on her lips indicates that the scene she's reading is probably something she'd blush about if I brought it up. Her legs are curled under her and Hayate is at her right, snuggled down in the space between her body and the couch cushions.

She lowers her book and looks at me. I'm not surprised since she usually feels my gaze on her whenever I stare at her too long. There aren't many people willing to look into my eyes without looking away, but she does so with no hesitation. She can read me as well as that book she holds.

This woman has seen it all with me. Experienced it all. And I haven't done nearly enough to repay her for dealing with me. She saw me struggle after Ishbal, pushing back her own pain to help me. She stood by my side during Maes' death and put up with my mood swings for a time after.

When she almost died, she kept my gaze and utmost faith that I would not make the wrong decision. Those beautiful orbs told me that if I did a human transmutation for her, she'd find a way to kill me. Oh, it had been tempting. I would've been willing to give up anything to save her.

She guided me through the battle, my right arm, my guard, becoming my eyes as well. After the battle, in the few months that I had to remain blind waiting for Havoc to be healed first, she'd lived with me. She'd helped me walk, cooked for me, and catered to any other need I had, despite the fact that she had an injury of her own to deal with. I'd tried to get her to relax. She was stubborn and would not, insisting that she'd healed in the hospital.

She'd been the first face I saw when Marco healed my sight, and to this day it remains the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She was everything. She is everything.

I stand and walk over to her, moved by my feelings, and sit down next to her on the side Hayate isn't occupying. She sits down her book. I take her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Is there something wrong?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. _And it is something I hope to fix._

"What is it?"

"You're leaving in an hour."

"Yes, I have to work tomorrow."

I take a deep breath. "Why don't you stay?"

'What?"

"Stay," I say, my word coming out slightly shaky.

"I didn't bring my uniform. I need to have it."

"I…I don't mean the night, Riza," I say. "I mean forever."

"Are you asking me to marry you or…?"

That hadn't been my intention but marriage sounded good. In fact, it sounded like the best thing I've ever heard. Married and having children with Riza had once been a dream, but now it could really happen. "Yes, I am asking that," I say even though I don't have a ring at the moment. I'll remedy that in the morning.

There's no tears, no shock. She just gives me her sweet, small smile. "All right."

That answer would sound unenthusiastic to any other person, but it's perfect to me. It's Riza. Calm, kind, and sweet Riza.

I cup her face with my hands and kiss her, trying to pour every single ounce of love I have for her into that kiss. I know I'll fail, but it's okay. I'll have the rest of my life to try.

We are everything

We are forever.

We are always.

* * *

 **AN: Some first person practice for this chapter. Hope you liked it, and please leave a comment if you have the time.**


	7. House

**Love and Loyalty: A Royai Romance Collection**

 **Story 7: House**

 **Author: MoonStarDutchess**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and gain no profit from this fanfiction other than much needed writing practice.**

 **AN: This fic was originally written as a song fiction and written in around 2005. It's based on the song Her Man by Gary Allan. I fixed it so it fits better with Brotherhood rather than the original anime.**

* * *

Even after two years, Roy Mustang could hardly grasp the fact that the fight was over. Ishbal was rebuilt and he now had a job that focused on peaceful events. He thought by now he'd be dead. Hakuro had even brought up that the people who participated in the Ishbalan massacre should be tried for war crimes. Roy wasn't going to argue even though Hakuro's intentions were more for revenge rather than retribution for what happened during the massacre. The Ishbalans immediately protested that. Deaths for deaths was not the way of Ishbala.

The Ishbalans' generosity and kindness was the reason he was able to be at his current location in his current situation.

He bought a house at the same time he purchased Christmas a new place for her bar. It'd been a spur of the moment purchase, but he finally felt that he could lay down roots somewhere. He hadn't told anyone about it. Not even Riza. For the past few weeks, he'd been working on this place on every day off he had.

Riza had offered several times to help him out with whatever it was he was doing, as did the rest of his friends, but he felt it was something that he needed to do on his own. His new alchemy "skills" made repairs easy, but most of it he did without it. He'd come to discover that manual labor eased his mind.

Riza hadn't known where he was staying until he left the address on her desk before he left work yesterday, asking her to meet him there today. After the fall of Bradley and the Homunculi, their relationship had grown closer. He always knew he was in love with her, he figured everyone close to them knew that, and he knew her feelings toward him.

A group of women walked past the house and said good afternoon to him. He merely smiled and waved, whereas not long ago he would've walked down and flirted with them. Now he didn't have to do anything like that. His ladies man act was officially over. His mind was only on Riza and his future with her.

She was everything he needed, everything he wanted. He didn't know why she stayed with him for so long, and how she constantly saw the good in him. She understood the bad in him and kept faith regardless of what happened. Her trust amazed him whenever he thought about it.

There were times he wondered if they would've been together if he'd never joined the military. He'd thought about her often in Ishbal. If she hadn't joined, he would've returned to her and confessed both his regret and his love.

He looked up when he heard his front gate squeak open. Riza walked into the yard, shut the gate, and let Hayate loose from his leash. The dog bounded up to him for a brief pet before darting off to run in the yard. His gaze turned to Riza and he smiled at her. She looked stunning wearing red sweater dress that hugged her upper body and a pair of heels.

"I got your letter, sir."

He spread his hands as if presenting the house. "This is what I've been working on."

She looked around and gave a small smile. "Do you need my help with anything?"

He did, but he wouldn't mention it quite yet. He stood and walked over to meet her at the steps as she came upon the porch. "Come inside and tell me what you think."

Riza walked into the living room and looked around. It was painted a deep brown to go with the stone fireplace and red oak trimming and floors. He'd done it dark because he heard Riza mention that a dark living room was cozy.

"It's… It's beautiful. Better than what you lived in before." She turned to him. "I'm surprised though."

"At what?"

"At the fact you bought a house. It seems so unlike you."

"Why's that?"

She put her hand on the staircase railing. "You're a deep city dweller. I pictured you in more of a black and chrome apartment, not a house outside the city. It's so permanent."

"I don't foresee myself living too far away from Central for a long time. So I thought I might as well find a place to settle. When is saw this place I thought it would be perfect."

"It is really lovely."

Roy walked closer to her. "Do you really like it? Do you find it comfortable?"

She let a little chuckle leave her. "From just the living room, I think it's a wonderful house, but what I think doesn't really matter does it?"

"Yes, it does." Roy reached up and pushed back a strand of her hair. "I want to have a family in this house someday."

Riza stared at him for a few seconds before she realized what he meant. "A family?"

"Yeah, I want you to be a part of that and to live here with me as soon as you're okay with it. That's why your opinion matters so much to me. I asked you to come here so I could ask you to move in with me." He chuckled. "And to help with the rest of the rooms so you can be comfortable."

"So the living room is…"

"Decorated based on what you told me, yes." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Riza, and I can't picture living my life without you in it. I'm not just asking you to move in. I'm asking you to share the rest of your life with me. To marry me someday, soon I hope."

"Ro—Roy." He didn't think he'd ever seen Riza so stunned.

"You don't have to answer now. I know I've caused you a lot of trouble through the years, but—"

She dropped the purse she was carrying onto the floor in favor of cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, pressing her forehead against his. "You're the best man I've ever known, and I'd love to marry you. There's no one else out there I could possibly love more."

He took a box out of his pocket and held it up. He removed the ring and slid it onto her finger, letting the box drop to the floor. Just as it was settled into position, a board fell from the wall. "Are you sure you want me and this house that apparently needs more work than I thought?"

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do, but we have a lot of work ahead of us if we want to have a family here."

He kissed her forehead. "We'll have it done in no time."

Riza smiled up at him. "It appears you have a better work ethic with this house than you do at the office, so I'll take your word for it."

He pulled away from her and took her hand. "Let's go see what else needs fixing up."

"Alright," she said and they walked up the stairs to inspect their home.


End file.
